


The night that stopped it

by umbreonnightgale



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Torture, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Gang Rape, I'm Bad At Summaries, Knifeplay, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Torture, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonnightgale/pseuds/umbreonnightgale
Summary: It was at one faitful evening that Ernesto and Héctor had to stop their tour cut short and return home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags with warning. This story will be not for the faint of heart!

The bar was filled with patriots of locals and travellers passing through the small town, two strumming guitars synchronized as the players bellowed out a ballad in a time of the revolution. Food was scarce, but there was plenty of alcohol to go around. 

"Muchas gracias! Muchas gracias!" Ernesto howls above the cheering crowd, his eyes gleaming in the light as he takes a side glance towards his partner, Héctor. He gives him a playful shove of the hip as he puts his guitar in the black case, a little stumble.

"Why you little-" Hector grins in return, jumping on Ernesto's back as he ruffled up his nicely gelled hair, a horrified gasp coming from the man below him. 

"Hey- hey--! Not the hair, jerk!" Ernesto huffs, as they both begin to calm down. Hector slides off Ernesto's back with grace unlike any other, leaving Ernesto to roll his eyes as the lights began to warm up his cheeks. It was the lights. The  _ lights _ . 

Ernesto bends down and away from the crowd as he packs up his guitar. The cheering from the crowd hushing into bickering talk, who could drink the most- who could get a woman into bed tonight. There was a challenge on every table. 

"Hey, Nesto'. I'll buy the first round of drinks, won't be too hard to miss me." Hector grins as Ernesto gives him a thumbs up. "Ready whenever you are. Just let me finish up with the wires and I'll join you." 

Ernesto did just that, with Hector heaving the guitar on his back and disappearing into the crowd. Without even a breath of a second, there was a young woman with her elbows on the stage, her hair long and curled. Her eyes much like Hectors, a deep brown- he clears his throat as he fully turns to face the woman, still kneeling.

"Can.. I help you, Señora?"

She smiles, small and sweet like her small frame. "I just wanted to tell you- you sounded amazing! And your hands- I mean. I'm basically asking. Can you join me and my friends at our table?" 

Ernesto looks over to where she is pointing, four women waving with a raise of a glass. It was very tempting. He smiles in return with a wave of his own. 

"Thank you, Señora, but I have a friend I need to catch up with."

"Oh! Your friend can join us too!" The charming woman says, her eyes pleading with sincere excitement - her long red nails drumming along the stage. 

"I'll have to ask him, he's just gone to get myself and him some drinks - I'll be back shortly, sì?" Ernesto grins as he stands up, hoisting his own guitar on his back as he looked for Hector, knowing exactly where his friend would be waiting for him.

"Of course, Señor! See you in a bit!" The woman grins, with Ernesto respectively nodding before disappearing into the crowd to look for his partner. 

\--

Ernesto grins as he hides behind the door of the entrance of the town saloon, about to jump on his friend and give him the biggest of scares with yell before… nothing? Ernesto's brows snip together with confusion as his shoulders drop in lack of enthusiasm. Hector was usually was waiting outside with the drinks after a rowdy performance - but, he wasn't here - Ernesto steps out some more and in the sand he sees shattered glass. His eye brows snapping up as he kneels on the floor for a closer inspection. 

The sand was damp as his large fingers trailed over the surface. As his eyes explored further - There was drag marks and.. Hectors shoe?? This was getting more concerning the further he evaluated the situation, briskly standing up as he decides within that split second to follow the trail in the sand. 

There was a clear sign of some sort of struggle, but the big question; where was Hector and his guitar case??

"Hector.." Ernesto softly calls with concern, following the trail as it lead behind condensed alleyways.

Ernesto danced around the only evidence that could lead to Hector, but then, it just stopped. his head whipped around for any sign. The ground appears to be trampled on several times by a herd of horses and it was at that point, Ernesto was frightened for his old friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ernesto had decided to take his own stallion, the wind whipping past him as they take strides in galloping the valley, coming up to an abandoned shack.

There was a high chance of Hector being inside there, but it could possibly well lead them both in vulnerable positions. This was Hector, families had each other's backs and that is what Ernesto was going to do, no matter the cost.

He jumps off his horse saddle, but Ernesto wasn't anticipating or prepared for what was to come inside as he slowly opened the old door, wincing as it made a harsh creaking sound. 

"HA! Look at him, he's already crying! Poor Princesa!" Ernesto hears one of the banditos holler, bellowing a disgusting gargle of laughter.

There was a scream Ernesto hadn't heard like any other as his body lurches forward before he can even think of the consequences- smacking open the door.

" _ STOP _ !"

Heads and heels are spinning around to the main entrance as they see a silhouetted figure.

Hector was stripped from his charro suit with rope that was bound at his ankles and wrists, as he hung from a low banister, his eyes darting to the blunt, old and rusty knife that was held below Hectors bleeding nipple. 

Ernesto's eyes narrowed into slits as his eyes are drawn to his hermanos cut, damaged skin. How he was tied in such a humiliating position. Sucking in his teeth as he prepares for what to say --

"Oh! Welcome, Señor. We wondered when you would show up. We already helped ourselves." The brute of a man sounded to pleasant for what he was doing to his hermano, to a person! His teeth rotten as he smiles - or what.. appeared to be one, for that matter. 

"Respective name is Santiago. These are my amigos" said the man as he lifted the knife, pointing at the three men twice his size.

Ernesto hadn't expected that in the slightest as the door behind him closes over, swallowing all the men in dim light, immediately suspecting he was under a false name. These men were savages, unpredictable as he stepped towards the fire the bandit leaned forward into Hector - his brother stricken with fear as his sun kissed skin trembled as there dirty hands caresses his cheek, right above the eye were a bruise was forming, tucking some of that soft brown hair behind his oversized ears.

" _ H-hey _ ! Don't touch him!"

The bandit looks up to meet Ernesto's eye, a malicious grin bracing his ugly chapped lips before he's leaning down, admiring the blood that trickled to Hectors waist. The movement was swift, as the banditos tongue is dragging along the fresh cut, his soft nipple disappearing in his mouth as he slurps with a bruising hold at the hip. Ernesto could see his dirty fingernails piercing the skin as Hector made sounds of distress, jerking as he simply hung there. 

It was at that point Ernesto saw red as he charges forward like a bull, missing Hectors keen interest on what was actually happening to him. 

" _ I'll kill you _ !"

Before Ernesto could even step off the platform and charge at the bandit assaulting his brother-- he is grabbed by his upper arms by the bandits, which caused Ernesto had him stomp on their foot, how dare even trying to touch him! The third bandit springing into action as they quickly seize Ernesto's struggling. Forcing his hands behind his back, swiftly immobilizing as they push him  _ down _ with a grunt.

The man who he assumes is the leader, slowly raises to his feet as he gives Hector a pat on the head as if some  _ animal _ . " _ Tut, tut _ . You shouldn't have done that." The bandit says as a matter of fact, a twirl of the knife as he points it at Ernesto's chest, stalking away from Hector. 

"Now I'm going to have to punish you."

With a nod from the bandit, the man he had stomped his foot on -- landed a heavy punch in the gut, sending Ernesto lurching forward with a breathless gasp. Sending Ernesto on his knees as the next kick landed on his face,  _ god _ , anything but the face - the bandit seriously packed a punch and was not playing around.

There was a rain of punches and kicks next as they put him down, grunting as he felt blood pool and swell within his mouth, spitting it out as saliva dribbled down his cleft chin. Was his nose bleeding?

Ernesto's ears were ringing as he hears Hector choke out, “Please! Stop,  _ please _ ” watching through half closed eyes as Hector is swinging, his feet trying to find some balance as the bandits are unrelenting. “Stop! I’ll do anything, please!” Hector begs, tears springing in his doe like eyes.

The leader smiles up at Hector. “You sure about that?”

“Yes! Please  _ god _ , just, stop!” Hector sobbed at the sight of Ernesto being beaten senseless. The bandit gave his subordinates a wave to stop, the two holding onto Ernesto picking him up from the ground, dragging him so they faced one another.

“They still deserve a punishment, but if you want, because I am  _ so _ merciful, I’ll hurt you both instead.” The leaders eyes were filled with a terrifying hunger as Hector simply hung there like a bag of meat. Turning so he can kneel down to Ernesto, waving the blunt knife in his face, making him go cross eyed. 

“I’ll cut you a deal, we’re going to have some…  _ fun _ together. Every time you scream, I’m going to do special surprises for Princesa, anywhere on their body.” The bandit says, whispering on the soft shell of Ernesto's ear. Making him impulsively shiver as his warm, stinky breath filled his nostrils. Leaning away to get away from stale smell.

Together, their heads snap up as they stare into eachothers eyes, silently pleading one another not to accept. 

“ _ I’ll do it. _ ” Ernesto's strained voice came as a quiet whisper, not a breath of hesitation. It didn't even occur to him what those  _ special surprises _ might actually be.

“No! Ernesto - stop, I can take this, it’s fine. I did this, just, don’t,  _ Ernesto _ .” Hector panics, desperate to protect his only family, trying to reason with Ernesto --

“Gag him” the bandit says, coldly keeping their eyes locked on Hector. In a split second, a dirty rag was roughly shoved in his open mouth of protest, the taste on his tongue was rancid as he gags, biting down on the cloth. 

“Excellent!” The bandit clapped their hands with amusement as the two men holding Ernesto snapped his wrists together, causing him to groan as they force him on his knees, legs open as they wrap some rope like Hectors around his wrists to secure him. The pain Ernesto felt from the beating was taking a toll as he withered from the ropes being pulled taut. His eyes distant as he observed the small puddle of blood where he once laid.

Hector felt sick, as he hung there to watch Ernesto, with no warning at all as their leader swiftly turns on his sharp heel as the dagger came swift, plunging deep into his friends shoulder as he lets out a wail, a strangled cry of pain. The knife gave a twist. “Wait! I’m sorry I wasn’t ready! Please don’t hurt him!  _ Please _ !” Ernesto pants with laboured breath. 

“Tsk, tsk.” The bandit wrenched the knife out of Ernesto with a squelch. “Failing on the first try.”

Ernesto grinds his teeth together as he coughs, watching as the red stain began to taint his white shirt almost instantaneously. “I- 'll do better!  _ Hector- _ I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.”

The bandit walked to Hector with his knife raised, blood pooling from the dull point. “This is going to be fun.” He says with a toothless grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things turn very sour, very quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And things get dark.. I'm splitting chapter three in two parts other wise it would be too long! I feel so sorry for the boys.

Hector quivers as he watches the blood drip down the knife, the bandit licking at Ernesto's blood with a long and deliberate gestures. Those eyes, he breathes heavily through his nose, the only source of oxygen as the bandit seizes his sharp chin in a fierce, bruising grip.

"Lets give you a taste, ey?" says the foul mouthed bandit, teeth stained with Ernesto's blood- as he licks at his collar bone, forcing himself still as the knife still remained in his hand, a snap of his hips as his nipples are grabbed and pulled. 

"Mmmff!"

" _ Hector _ ! Can't you - can't you see he-!" 

The bandit turns his head to face Ernesto and could almost see the very reflection of himself in his eyes.  _ So.. That's how it was. _ A quirk of his lips.

"Can't see how much he's turned on by this? Oh, you look so shocked. Like you're surprised!  _ Watch closely. _ "

Ernesto does exactly that, unwillingly or not. His eyes following the bandits oversized hand, as he let go of Hectors nipple. Trailing down to the fine line of his belly button, watching his old friends irregular breathing, the hand going lower to the trail of his pubic hair.

" _ H-hey _ !"

The hand doesn't stop, his hands hovering over the dark happy trail line of Hectors privates. He would be lying, if this was the first time he'd ever seen his cock. Ernesto swallows as he watches his blood stain his tanned skin, days of hard work under the sun strumming his guitar- the way his muscles constricting as those disgusting hands ghost over his flat belly. 

"Mmmff-  _ mmaggg- _ !"

The bandit leans into Hectors ear, much like he did with Ernesto. "Shhh, now. Little lamb.. just enjoy yourself." The bandit grins as Hector trembles, trying to keep whatever dignity he had left- but by  _ God _ , It was crumbling fast. 

Hector was ashamed to admit that, as he could feel his cock stirring with warm blood in the bandits hand, he - he was barely even touching it - barely -

"So fucking sensitive, I bet it's been awhile.. hey lover boy?" At that, the base of his cock is squeezed, causing Hectors toes to curl and arch his back, his feet briefly kicking as the bandit begins to pump the length. His breathing growing erratic as Ernesto watches Hectors thighs tremble with effort.

" _ See _ ? He likes it." The bandit mockingly makes them both aware of the fact that he was right. The hand wandering away from Hectors dick as he whines with the loss of contact, the sand disturbed beneath him. 

It would be another lie, if Ernesto had to admit if he was turned on by the scene of his friend being treated in such a manner - but in a manner  _ he _ should be doing this- not this, stranger -  _ him! _ But then : Ernesto had every right not to be the one. They grew up together, childhood companions and he was married. God, he was married. Ernesto grinds his teeth, ashamed of being jealous that it wasn't him-

"Think fast!" The bandit is by Ernesto's side within half a minute, surprising speed for his old age as he plunges the knife again, but this time in the forearm. Ernesto gasping, as his muscles spasms. He- he couldn't help it, couldn't stop the scream that followed after. He failed, he failed again!

"You are  _ so _ bad at this game. Did you know that??" The bandit mocks in his ear, removing the knife from Ernesto's forearm. The knife only went so deep to cause pain and blood withdrawal. 

"Remember to pay attention to detail here." The bandit says smoothly as he is now beside Héctor once again, pocketing the knife so he had a pair of hands available. Ernesto's eyes drawing up to Hector's face as it was stricken with dread. His chest rising and falling rapidly, muffled sounds of protest as his wrists above squirm and wriggle, the rope cutting in his soft skin - but Hector could care less as he felt those hands on his body again.  _ Ernesto was staring at them. _

"Pleshh-" Hector tries through grinded teeth, the image of sweet, beautiful Imelda was tranquillity, a sense of peace during this nightmare.. but it wasn't enough. Those hands didn't stop climbing, twisting his hips as he tries to get away- laughter harsh in his ears as his body shivers.

"Calm down, doll.. I'm being gentle.. see?" The bandit whispers, trails along his soft skin. It was a wonder how this man has even survived with how skinny he was, his cock flaccid in between his legs. A sharp grin as he peers over his shoulder, gently taking a hold of the head of his cock, enjoying that quiver. 

The boy frantically shakes his head again, trying to close his legs as if that would stop him. 

" _ Pathetic,  _ but cute."

Hector could feel a sneer brush against his sharp cheek, neck arching away to get rid from that awful smell- bad choice. His exposed neck is lapped up by his wet tongue, could feel his teeth press against a sensitive pulse along his neck. Hector could practically hear his heart thumping loudly in his ears as he forces himself  _ still _ . 

The hands are pulling at his cock now, trying to stir some life into it and god. It was working.

"Doesn't take you long to get riled up, does it? I was totally right. It has been a really long time for you to have  _ action _ .." The bandit says whilst pumping Hectors cock, his eyes meeting up to one of his followers that held Ernesto down. 

" _ You _ , take over big boy over there while I play with Princesa here." 

"Sì, Diego." The subordinate says, the bandit molesting Hector stopping his hand abruptly, a muffled unwilling whine following suit. 

"The fuck did I tell you about saying our names! Don't make me come over there and fuck you up as well. How many times have I said don't give them out!" The bandit is snarling, his hand fiercely gripping onto Hectors cock that had him wailing, toes curling as the rope continued to rub against his wrists.

"Lo siento- Señor - I - I-"

There was a scoff behind his ear as the bandit nearest to Ernesto steps back. 

Ernesto chuckles with amusement, a glint in his eyes. "Even your amigos are frightened of-- ughhhhh!!" A knife was wrenched within the high point of his back, leaving Ernesto stunned with pain as he falls forward, head meeting with the floor as his vision swims. He can see Hector being touched and responding. He was actually  _ responding-- _ !! as his eyes dilate on the growing cock in the bandits hand, unaware of the tears that over spilled his brothers eyes. 

"Pull him back up so he's watching!" Their leader orders with a bark, which was quickly followed as they grabbed onto the bleeding open wound. Hoisting him back up on his knees as a howl rippled through him.

It was at that point, as Ernesto engorged on the scene before him - Hector. Oh Hector. His body was arched in painful position, his shoulders stretched out as he is put on his knees. His hair was disheveled, his chest a rosey, cherry red and dios- his cock was pumped with blood. This had to be the first time Ernesto has seen Hector like this, sure he's peaked - but his brother was so careful around him.. much to his disdain - but watching the head disappear with his foreskin, to see clear droplets of his cum - Ernesto was panting frantically, blood thumping loudly in his ears - it wasn't from the pain. Shamefully not- it was.. it was  _ looking at Hector. _ His face felt as though it had set on  _ fire _ .

It was at that point Ernesto feel his pants tighten, gasping sharply at the sudden rush of heat. At the sudden sensitivity he felt with his pants confining his cock, the shirt rubbing his nipples into high peaks. He almost couldn't hear what the bandit was saying. 

"So, what are you two anyway?" The bandit enquiries, a sharp brow raising high as he notices a bulge forming in Ernestos pants, sneering.

"Princessa told me before you interrupted us.. you two are familia." The leader states, the hands - the hands they won't stop! 

Ernesto is meeting the bandits eyes, a fierce glow -- as if he had struck something deep. This, this was getting interesting. Ernesto could only hope the bulge wasn't visible. 

"He's my best friend! Practically my brother - I- I will move heaven and Earth for him-!"

What did they mean?? Hector was almost confused who the bandit was actually referring to, but it was actually towards  _ Ernesto.  _ It was difficult to focus on him as tears blurred his vision, could only see his silhouette figure as his head hung forward. 

"What Christian bullshit is that? If you are family. Then why are you so turned on, you disgusting piece of shit? Ha, you are one sick bastard, huh.." The bandit hums as Hector groans.

Hector felt hands release him, but it was only momentarily freedom as he felt his hair seized in a brutal hold, gasping at the intense pain in his skull as his head was pulled back, eyes on Ernesto -- dios, it was almost too shameful to even look at him, as his cock throbbed against the high point of his belly button, tall and proud as he struggles to breath.

"You two are seriously fucked up, you know? Brothers, they don't get turned on by each other." It was as if the bandit was giving them a life lesson they should have learned since children. "It's a hot concept,  _ sure _ .. but disgusting to even think - I bet you wanked over his sleeping body, didn't yeh?" The leader jeers, Ernesto shaking his head in denial, denial.

" _ No! _ We're not - were not blood related! I could never-"

That was a lie. Ernesto  _ has _ done that before, but it was a secret that would always go down with him. Hector could never know.

The bandit only lets out a barking laughter. "Oh, you are something. Ey, R.. Slice and dice those pants for us, let's see his prize and joy."

At that Ernesto tries to close his legs, could barely hear the order above his blood pulsing ears. Sheer terror rippling through him at the mere thought of Hector seeing him erect - he had to fight, he had to -- above his grunting and scuffling, Hector let's out a high pitched shriek that had him stunned.

"Now if you struggle any more, I'm going to seriously harm Princesa.. but if you cooperate with us, well. Let's see shall we?" There's laughter in Hectors ear again. "If I'm being honest, gentlemen, I'm actually feeling  _ really _ generous today. So I am going to make your dreams come true!" The bandit says, which Ernesto dreaded the moment he raises a finger, beckoning Ernesto toward-- he couldn't. He couldn't-- 

"No-nonono-" Ernesto scrambles with denial, as the two bandits are pinning him down. All the while, as his face is scrubbed in the dirt - he sees the impossible happen. The bandit had his flyers open and Hector was on his knees, his round ass was all he could see before the back of his head, the bandits hand fisting his hair as he forces his head down the bandits llength. 

"Ohhh, _fuck yes. _Use that tongue, _bitch. _Careful now, one wrong move and your _hermano_ gets it. " The bandit sneers above Hector, the force brutal as he tries to not use his teeth under the vigorous pace.

"Make him watch, boys, make him watch." The bandit pants through clenched teeth.

Ernesto felt fury he had never felt, the intent of wanting to scream above the heavens that  _ this wasn't fair! _ It should be Ernesto's privilege-  _ his privilege- _ he's waited so  _ long.  _

"Get him closer so he see the action,  _ closer _ ." The leader grins as Ernesto jolts in there hold- one minute he wanted an arm, the next -- the bandit made no sense! It appeared he was just set on humiliating them both for the sake of  _ amusement. _ Groaning as he is shoved on his knees, his face practically inches away from Hector sucking the bandits cock as if his life depended on it, his cheeks hollowed as he sees his lips moving and sucking,  _ that tongue. _

This causes Hector to jerk, a wriggle of his ass and causing the bandit to laugh again. Ernesto curls his fists in a tight ball, his cock had barely fallen during the stunts that was pulled on him - they, the bandit seemed to know what drove him _mad.. And it was working. _


End file.
